<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swindling my spark by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518690">Swindling my spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves'>Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockdown decided to meet up with Swindle for a new weapon. It was the same routine, only for Lockdown to realize that trading toys and fluids with Swindle just wasn't enough anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lockdown/Swindle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swindling my spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for @toxxicpill on tumblr! they requested some fluff with Lockdown and Swindle, and despite some suggestive moments, that's EXACTLY what this is! happy late birthday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah yeah, I told ya I’m on my way, don’t rush me.”</p>
<p>Lockdown was currently on a comm call with Swindle, who was possibly the sleaziest mech ever to exist. Well, one that was on par with him anyway. They hadn't gotten a chance to do business in over a million years, and now that Swindle had a pretty new toy in stock, they finally had a reason to get together outside of messages. Swindle scoffed on the other line.</p>
<p>“Come on, is that anyway to talk to a friend of yours? I’m saving this weapon just for YOU, Lockdown old friend!”</p>
<p>“I love how every word ya gotta say just HAS to make you seem like the good guy here. Not a fault in that frame, is there?”</p>
<p>“Now that's not true! I have faults! One being that I’m too kind! And generous-”</p>
<p>Lockdown barked in laughter at that, turning the corner. Swindle had apparently gotten stuck on this mudball, same as every other Cybertronian nowadays. It had things in common with Cybertron, but on the whole, it was trashy, filthy, and downright sleazy. Suffice to say, they both felt comfortable here. Lockdown turned the corner, and sure enough, there he was, that old and all too familiar Humvee. Granted it was nighttime, and even with his headlights Lockdown struggled to see him fully, but he knew that cologne anywhere.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I cut off the comm link the second you called yourself generous, I just couldn't handle that. Felt like I was gonna blow a gasket.”</p>
<p>“Ah, that's what I like about you Lockdown, honest and blunt as the day is long!”</p>
<p>“And you’d squat and kiss anyone’s aft if they gave you enough credits.”</p>
<p>“Is that an offer?”</p>
<p>“Just show me the weapon, Swindle.”</p>
<p>“Alright! Follow me. Humans tend to get a bit excited around here, so I have my own little place away from it all, little safe haven if you will.”</p>
<p>Swindle turned, and pressed on forward, Lockdown trailing behind him. Swindle, as ever, was one to kill the silence. In a way, Lockdown appreciated the change of pace.</p>
<p>“It’s not too far from here, I keep myself parked by the docks. Perfect place to keep track of all the goings on and what have you.”</p>
<p>Lockdown didn't say anything, merely followed. If he responded to every little thing Swindle said, his voice boxes would’ve been broken ages ago. Swindle ducked past some shipping crates. They transformed, and Lockdown scowled.</p>
<p>“You’re just hiding between some crates? A bit unprofessional of you.”</p>
<p>“Quite the observation, my bounty hunter friend. However, you couldn't be anymore wrong.”</p>
<p>Swindle pulled out some gadget from his subspace, and almost like magic, a door appeared right next to him.</p>
<p>“Welcome to casa da Swindle. After you.”</p>
<p>Lockdown walked in, and Swindle finally turned on the lights. It was a decent set up, a comfortable main room kept spick and span, with other rooms, closed (most likely to keep them away from view. Swindle always kept the social area clean, while behind the scenes, it was a disaster zone). Swindle motioned for the sofa in front of them.</p>
<p>“Please, take a seat. Appreciate the upholstery. It's all the way from Caminus. Care for a drink?”</p>
<p>“If it’ll help me deal with your rambling, sure. Make it strong.”</p>
<p>Lockdown figured he’d sneak that price into the final total, but it was just classic Swindle. Lockdown took whatever beverage he was handed, not even looking, and tossed it back in one gulp. Swindle wasted no more time (as time was money), and brought back just the weapon he had come all the way for.</p>
<p>“Voila! The good old Spark extractor! It’s a totally new invention, completely one of a kind, and so portable!”</p>
<p>“When I hear ‘new’, I also hear ‘kinks’, and not the fun kind.”</p>
<p>Swindle gave a laugh, and sat right in front of Lockdown, holding the weapon in his lap.</p>
<p>“Funny. Lockdown, would I ever sell you a product that’s defective?”</p>
<p>“Do you NOT remember the  polarity gauntlet?”</p>
<p>Swindle faltered in his disposition, and he chuckled uncomfortably. It was always fun to trip over the buymech.</p>
<p>“Lockdown, that was AGES ago! I was new to the game, naïve, gullible if anything! I swear, this product is more than reliable!”</p>
<p>Lockdown set his glass down, scoffing. Had he not known Swindle, he’d feel complemented by the sweet words and exaggerated movements.</p>
<p>“Alright, lemme ask ya this. How come you didn't save this pretty little thing for Megatron? He’s got more pockets than I do.”</p>
<p>Swindle shrugged, flicking some random speck of dust on the weapon.</p>
<p>“One, this is a big time weapon, that I don’t exactly trust Megatron with. It’d be easy for him to get just a little bit upset at me, then you could say bye bye to your favorite weapons dealer. Besides,”</p>
<p>Swindle’s grin cracked his face before he finished his sentence.</p>
<p>“I missed seeing you, so I wanted an excuse to meet up.”</p>
<p>Lockdown felt his shoulders stiffen. There was something different about that smile. He hesitated as he thought about his words.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me, you chose ME, over Megatron level bank?”</p>
<p>“What can I say? I try to give everyone a fair chance, but I have the tendencies to play favorites. And you Lockdown, just so happen to be my favorite.”</p>
<p>Swindle would always interact physically with Lockdown, but the fact that there was no greed, nor lust in his optics as he lightly patted his cheek, made Lockdown feel...weird. Maybe it was something in the drink. Maybe it was some trick of the lights. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he hadn't felt this comfortable around someone in a long, long time. Maybe, for some insane reason, he felt safe with Swindle. Swindle chuckled, and blocked the view of his own face with the weapon, clearly trying to press on a bit further.</p>
<p>“Now that you can totally trust me, why don’t we negotiate the price tag on this fine little tool here? I’m thinking somewhere along the lines of five thousand shanix?”</p>
<p>Lockdown leaned to the side to meet Swindle’s face, and he decided Swindle was playing some kind of game with him. Swindle’s optics were full, violet, and were practically screaming for his attention. He even noticed the salesmech had shined and waxed his paint. Lockdown shouldn't be so easily fooled, not by a mech who would sell his motherboard if it meant making a profit. Lockdown sighed as he realized he was somehow doomed in this situation.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m hearing you. I got a counteroffer. Ten thousand shanix.”</p>
<p>Lockdown knew that’d get the mech’s attention. He could practically hear the ‘cha ching’ going on in his processor. Swindle tried to keep calm, despite his excitement.</p>
<p>“Well. Far be it from me to refuse such an offer, but that is uh, double what I initially offered. You doing some random act of kindness, I take it?”</p>
<p>The small silence between them only further proved that he couldn't be more wrong.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no. Five thousand for the weapon. And five thousand for you.”</p>
<p>Swindle and Lockdown weren't a new thing. It was a real ‘I’ll scratch your back, you scratch mine’ (albeit more lewd) situation. But there was something about the way Lockdown pushed the weapon to the side, something about the way his hooked servo dug into his shoulder, and pulled him right into a kiss. Swindle should've been surprised by how hungry Lockdown was, especially given the way he pulled him right into his lap, but he wasn't. Not in the slightest.<br/>
-------------------------------</p>
<p>If Swindle had a shanix for every time he woke up with someone in his berth, he could buy Megatron himself. What was so different about this time, was the fact that Swindle didn't want to leave. For the first time, he couldn't recall doing something ‘special’ for Lockdown. Nothing was sore, no paint was scratched. It was odd. Not to mention the fact that Lockdown was laying here, arm wrapped around him. Sure, Lockdown was a cuddler at times, when he was really exhausted after a long trip, but on the whole, he wasn't exactly intimate with him. It was a real 'wham bam thank you ma'am', 'pump and dump', 'cum and go', you get the picture. He expected Lockdown to either be up and out, or on his WAY to being out the door. Swindle sort of didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>"Don't...think I've ever seen you in recharge like this before. Talk about a once in a lifetime deal."</p>
<p>He squirmed just a bit away from Lockdown to get a better look at him, and raised a brow. This was weird. It wasn't like he hadn't seen his face before. He had seen him in the middle of a battlefield, in trades and exchanges, and even while he was getting absolutely pounded into. Yet, he never got the chance to just sit there and SEE him. He wiggled his hand out of the other's grip, and poked the other on the chin. No movement. He held onto his chin, hesitantly. After taking his other arm free, he used his servo to carefully thumb over the markings all over his face. He could tell that like the rest of his body, this was an add on, most likely done by himself. It was intricate in its simplicity, and Swindle couldn't help but admire it.</p>
<p>"One up here...four around the optics...and two down here."</p>
<p>Swindle let his servos drift across the markings, and when his touch stopped at his chin, he pushed it down, revealing his dentae.</p>
<p>"Bleh. All these mods AND your teeth are gross."</p>
<p>He went to poke them, before Lockdown's mouth nipped at him, forcing his hands back.</p>
<p>"I heard that."</p>
<p>Swindle gave an awkward chuckle as Lockdown's optics opened, and he tried to play stupid.</p>
<p>"Lockdown! You're up! I'm so glad you heard me! Saying how I uh...love your teeth the most!"</p>
<p>"Nice save."</p>
<p>He chuckled. He pulled Swindle closer, nearly cuddling him.</p>
<p>"That's...quite a hu-"</p>
<p>He was silenced when Lockdown's lips met his own. It wasn't their first kiss, by far, but usually it was WHILE a spike was in him (Swindle sorta noticed a pattern here). Lockdown wasn't even sated with just one kiss, as he kept going, on and on, only taking breaks to inhale.</p>
<p>"W-wait…"</p>
<p>Swindle tried to interject, not knowing what was his deal. He wasn't even feeling him up? That was definitely not Lockdown. Swindle shoved him away, trying not to fall into the dreaded kiss trap.</p>
<p>"I said WAIT. What is with you?"</p>
<p>Lockdown shrugged.</p>
<p>"Dunno what you mean. We lock lips all the time."</p>
<p>"But not like this! You usually grab my aft during, or shove your glossa down my intake-"</p>
<p>"I mean if you want that, I can totally do that."</p>
<p>Swindle sat up from the sofa, making some gesture with his hands that could only be interpreted as 'confusion'. </p>
<p>"I'm not ASKING for that. I'm saying WHY aren't you doing that?"</p>
<p>Lockdown sighed, and sat up. He got out of the comfort of the furniture, and started to raid Swindle's booze, right at his bar. Swindle got up, walking up behind him.</p>
<p>"Well?! Answer me! Are you EVEN Lockdown?! He's a BIG client to me and-"</p>
<p>"I like you."</p>
<p>Lockdown wouldn't look at him as he started gathering all the good highgrade. Swindle, for once, was speechless. That is, until Lockdown turned around, holding his best bottle of booze. Swindle snatched the bottle from him, glaring.</p>
<p>"What did you just say?"</p>
<p>"You heard me. Now hand it over."</p>
<p>"No! You're gonna look at me in the optics, and you're gonna say that again!"</p>
<p>Lockdown paused, optics drifting to the ones below him. His face was scrunched up, serious, and new. Lockdown had seen him upset sure, but this was firm, genuine anger. Primus, he was in this deep. He leaned down, and tilted his chin up with his hooked hand.</p>
<p>"I. Like you. I. Really. Like you. Happy?"</p>
<p>Swindle’s face softened, and he blinked.</p>
<p>"I...you mean like you tolerate me."</p>
<p>"No. Unfortunately, I like you. A sorta 'I like being near you more than most people' kinda like. Get it?"</p>
<p>"I...wow. Okay. That's...someth-"</p>
<p>He was cut off as Lockdown locked his lips on his again. As he parted, he snatched the bottle from him, making his way back to the sofa. Swindle blinked, not fully understanding what was happening. He suddenly turned, and walked to the couch. His confusion was gone, now replaced with the biggest slag eating grin.</p>
<p>"You wanna be my boyfriend. That's what you're saying?"</p>
<p>"The hell is that?"</p>
<p>He asked, uncorking the bottle and taking a swig. Swindle somehow grinned wider.</p>
<p>"Human term for sweet spark. So, I'm not hearing a no."</p>
<p>Lockdown groaned as Swindle wrapped his arms around him.</p>
<p>"No, I don't. You're annoying, and sleazy."</p>
<p>"Fair enough. Wouldn't have said yes anyway."</p>
<p>Lockdown genuinely offended, before Swindle hopped right onto his lap, hands behind his helm.</p>
<p>"You gotta pay for that."</p>
<p>"Wow. You're garbage. How much?"</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing too much. Affection, support, and a measly five hundred shanix."</p>
<p>"Wow you're cheap as ever. Reminds me, lemme pay you for your weapon, and for the place to stay for the night."</p>
<p>Lockdown took a swig of the booze, before pulling out some credits from his subspace, and letting it plop on Swindle’s face. Swindle grinned, and counted it all. Money for the weapon, check. Money for the stay, check. Swindle smirked up at him. Lockdown raised a brow.</p>
<p>"Primus, why are you smiling like that?"</p>
<p>"Because. There's an extra five hundred here. So you DO wanna be my boyfriend!"</p>
<p>Swindle wrapped his arms around Lockdown, trying to smooch him, only for Lockdown to block his face by his hand.</p>
<p>"That's for the BOOZE, moron."</p>
<p>"Uh huh."</p>
<p>Swindle pushed the hand from him, grinning at the gritting teeth in front of him.</p>
<p>"So you're saying you don't wanna be my boyfriend? I'll throw the bottle in as a bonus."</p>
<p>"...ugh. Fine, not for you. The booze."</p>
<p>"Uh huh. Sure. You just don't wanna admit you think I'm a pretty boy."</p>
<p>Lockdown sighed at Swindle's smirk. He had a point though, for when he locked his lips on his again, that's exactly what he thought.</p>
<p>'What a sleazy, cheap, greedy, pretty boy'.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>